


Когда цветёт ликорис

by Desert_of_rose



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desert_of_rose/pseuds/Desert_of_rose
Summary: Нет, мертвые не умерли для нас!Есть старое шотландское преданье,что тени их, незримые для глаз,в полночный час к нам ходят на свиданье. (с)





	1. Chapter 1

Ликорис цветет — и умереть невозможно в такую пору!

Часы тикали на стене слишком громко. Настолько, что хотелось их выкинуть в окно. Саске прав: раздражает. За окном было темно, но совсем скоро должно было взойти солнце. Побыстрее бы, а то лежать и смотреть в потолок вот уже который час надоедает. Все эти стены давили. Здесь не твой дом — ты в нём чужой. Именно поэтому он старается избавиться от тебя как можно скорее. Но кто же виноват, что так получилось? Будь воля Сакуры, она никогда бы не останавливалась на ночь в этом доме. Но никто не стал её спрашивать, хотела она того или нет. И так было всегда: никто не спрашивал у людей, хотели ли они каких-либо перемен в жизни или нет. Действительно, обидно. Но девушка не жаловалась на своё положение. В конце концов она должна помочь Саске, которому так необходима помощь. Было бы лучше, если бы он не сопротивлялся и принял все те усилия, которые они с Карин прикладывали. Но нет же. Саске, как упёртый баран, отказывался от помощи. Он по-прежнему винил себя из-за произошедшего. Но никто ведь не виноват, что так произошло. Саске бы и сделать ничего в той ситуации не смог. Итачи спас Саске от пули, которая была предназначена для младшего, ценой собственной жизни. Иного выхода все равно не было. Саске не принимал это и продолжал винить себя на протяжении месяца.

Месяц прошёл с тех пор. А его друзьям до сих пор страшно оставлять Саске одного дома. Они знали: он что-то может сделать с собой. Частыми гостями в доме стали Сакура и Карин. Возможно, на них возложили ответственность из-за их профессий. Первая была медиком в больнице и ежедневно спасала чью-то жизнь на операционном столе. А вторая выбрала путь психолога, что было весьма удачно. Изредка приходил Наруто, когда мог выбраться с работы. Все остальные только сочувствовали. Это не их горе, поэтому оно было им не нужно. А Саске тонул в своём отчаянии, пока другие посчитали своим долгом лишь высказать пару слов и на этом успокоить свою душу. Мерзко. Слишком мерзко. Но где-то в глубине собственного подсознания Саске благодарен настоящим друзьям, которые заботятся о нём, однако сказать этого он не мог. Он не привык говорить такие слова никому, кроме брата. Но его больше нет. Он ушёл и оставил после себя большую дыру в груди, которая время от времени дико болит. И заполнить эту пустоту никак не получилось. И снова мерзко.

Сакура ночевала у Саске не в первый раз. Но каждый раз, когда она оставалась в комнате для гостей, не могла уснуть. Звучало бы романтично, если на самом деле реальность не была такой ужасной. Но девушка хотела помочь ему искренне. Они были друзьями со школы, и, когда у Саске случилось горе, она не могла пройти мимо. Разве не для этого нужны друзья, чтобы помочь в трудный момент? Правда, Саске совершенно не хотел, чтобы ему помогали. Он думал, что способен справиться с болью сам. Наивно до жути. Сакура обещала, что сделает всё, что в её силах, лишь бы больше не видеть на лице у Саске его печаль. Она привыкла видеть ухмылку, которая была ни злой и ни доброй, а простой. Сакура знала: сейчас она ответственна за жизнь Саске. Она не психолог, как Карин, но тоже способна на моральную помощь. Иногда она говорила с Карин о Саске. Ситуация была не такая уж и безвыходная, потому что ему можно было помочь. Но… Всегда бывало это «но». Саске должен захотеть, чтобы ему помогли. Иначе никак. Сакуру не пугали трудности, по этой причине она пройдёт любые испытания. Спасая жизни на операционном столе, она удерживала сотни людей на шаг от смерти. Так неужели она не смогла бы справиться с парнем?

Её мысли прервал телефонный звонок, который раздавался в ночной тишине. Сакура неохотно перевернулась на бок и рукой потянулась на прикроватную тумбочку. Девушка заранее знала, кто позвонил. Конечно, Карин. Та ведь знала, что в это время она не спала. Сакура, не раздумывая, взяла трубку.

— Привет, — с того провода послышался сонный голос. — Я завтра не смогу, у меня клиент. Наруто обещал меня подменить. Хорошо?

С Наруто они хорошо общались. Лучшие друзья как-никак. Так что Сакура была рада такой замене, это значило, что завтра она сможет уйти домой с спокойной душой. Карин иногда давила на Саске, заставляя вспоминать тот злополучный день. Это единственный способ заставить его проявлять хоть какие-то эмоции. Обычно его лицо не выражало ровным счетом ничего, кроме замкнутости и эмоционального напряжения, смешанного с агрессией. Пустота, отрешенность — все, что осталось от прежнего Саске. И конечно же чувства вины, которое полностью поглотило его. Но Карин говорила, что шанс еще есть, хоть маленький, но он есть. И за эту ниточку цеплялись все. Как говорила девушка: клин клином выбивают. Как бы это жестоко не звучало, но факт оставался фактом. Саске снова нужно пересмотреть ту ситуацию, нормально сделать анализ происходящего и прийти к выводу, что его вины там не было. Карин понимала, что это сложно, поэтому и звала Наруто в такие моменты. Он, как и Саске, когда-то пережил тоже самое. Он знала, что испытывал его друг и как в такие моменты необходима поддержка. Наруто влиял на него успокаивающе, ведь они вместе разделили ту боль, ту самую, которую испытываешь после потери кого-нибудь близкого. Саске должен понять, что просить помощи у кого-то, когда ты находишься в полном отчаянии, нормально. Но самое трудное — это простить себя.

— Конечно, Карин. Я все понимаю, удачи тебе, — Сакура снова отвлеклась от своих воспоминаний и вспоминала, что на том конце от неё ждала ответа. Ей осталось продержаться в этом доме, который давил на нее, всего лишь один день.

— Прошел уже месяц, да?

Сакура кивала, хоть и знала, что ее сейчас не видели. Месяц. Три недели, которые выдались сложными. Саске первые дни было не узнать: тогда от него не осталось ничего человеческого. Именно в тот момент он оборвал все связи с родителями и прочими родственниками, по причине то, что не хотел их видеть. Они напоминали ему о дорогом человеке, который больше никогда не появится в его жизни. Не было никого ближе и роднее, чем он. А теперь его нет. Сама Сакура лично не знала Итачи, а лишь видела пару раз, но ей навсегда запомнился Саске, который переменялся в своём поведении. Он бросал на брата восхищённые взгляды. Сразу было видно, что для Саске он был идеалом. Девушка знала, что братья вместе с самого детства, именно поэтому между ними образовалась крепкая связь. Связь, которую, к сожалению, разорвали. Сакура, как и Карин с Наруто, не могла оставить Саске в беде. Они договорились между собой по очереди ночевать у него и следить за ним на всякий случай. Но никто не думал, что это затянется на такое долгое время. Бросить все это, конечно, Сакура не могла. Когда в её помощи нуждались, она не могла отказать. Саске — тот человек, ради которого стоило рискнуть. Не важно, сколько потребуется ему времени, чтобы придти в себя, Сакура умела ждать.

— Месяц, а он все такой же. Ты уверена, что есть прогресс? — Сакура перевернулась обратно на спину. Она не могла уснуть всю ночь. Наверное, с Карин из-за её работы происходило то же самое, иначе она бы не звонила просто так.

— Саске потихоньку меняется, хоть это и не видно. Мне остаётся лишь завершить начатое, — в трубке повисла тишина, затем Карин снова начала говорить. — Короче, ты меня поняла, так что жди Наруто. Я пойду спать и тебе советую, а то скоро на человека не будешь похожа.

Сакура тихо посмеялась над шуткой, и они попрощались. Если бы было все так просто, девушка с удовольствием бы спала и видела уже сотый сон. Но стены этого дома, в котором раньше жил Итачи с Саске, не давали ей покоя. Почему-то именно здесь ей по ночам снились кошмары. Чёрные вороны и куча всего, чего она не запомнила. Дом, как и его теперь единственным владелец, был мрачен: стены, выкрашенные в тёмные оттенки; голый и холодный пол. Сакура не понимала, как тут можно вообще жить. Но, видимо, Саске привык, а после случившегося ему стало совершенно все равно на свою жизнь. Девушка попыталась уснуть, но это у неё не вышло. Как только она закрывала глаза, видела что-то непонятное и страшное. Она до сих пор не знала, как же спал Саске в этом доме? Как-то она слышала от Карин, что он кричал во сне, очевидно, из-за кошмара. Но Карин не смогла понять, в чем дело. Как только она подошла, Саске успокоился. А на следующее утро он впервые с ней заговорил сам и сказал, что видел Итачи во сне. Звучало немного зловеще, но больше такого с Саске не повторилось. Теперь кошмары по непонятным причинам преследовали Сакуру. Когда она приходила к себе домой, то все это прекращалось. Наруто даже как-то шутил, что в доме поселился злой дух. Саске услышал эту шутку и воспринял это немного болезненно. Итогом стала разбитая посуда. Больше Наруто так не шутил, понимая, что это должно быть обидно. И они оба понимали это, как никто иной. Ей богу, Сакура отдала бы все, чтобы этих бед в их жизни не было. Но, к сожалению, время ушло.

Сакура все же встала с кровати, потому что пытаться дальше уснуть было бесполезным занятием. Она могла бы пойти к Саске и проверить, как он. Но, в отличие от Сакуры, парень спал прекрасно. Правда, иногда он что-то говорил во сне, но девушка не могла разобрать, что именно. Первым делом она хотела пойти на кухню, чтобы попить воды. Что-то готовить было глупо: стояла ночь. Девушка отдернула шторы, и в комнату ворвался лунный свет. В окне сложно было что-либо разглядеть из-за непроглядной тьмы. В самой комнате все было спокойно, не считая часов, которые раздражали даже Сакуру. Девушка бы выкинула их с большим удовольствием, только это не её собственность. И она как-то слышала, что эти часы купил Итачи, поэтому Саске не мог от них избавиться. Девушка вышла из комнаты и пошла по коридору. Было темно, и почему-то свет не хотел включаться, как бы Сакура не старалась. В коридоре стало холодно, и оставаться здесь надолго не стоило. Сакура невольно поежилась. Здесь же работало отопление, откуда тогда взялся холод? Она прошла мимо комнаты, которая теперь запрета навсегда, ведь её владелец никогда не вернётся. Рядом с запертой дверью находилась другая комната, расположившись напротив. Сакура потянула ручку на себя и аккуратно открыла дверь, стараясь не разбудить того, кто в ней спал. Девушка смотрела на такого умиротворенного Саске, который сейчас спокойно спал. Наверное, ночь — единственное время, когда он мог прийти в себя. Сакура не решалась зайти, но все же сделала шаг вперёд. В комнате парня стоял жуткий холод, но удивило её совсем другое. Саске улыбался во сне. Такой счастливой и искренней улыбки прежде девушка видела лишь раз. Тогда, когда Итачи ещё был жив. Сакура так и застыла на пороге, не зная, куда себя деть. У неё было чувство, что она тут лишняя. Но самое странное было то, что у неё создавалось ощущение, что в комнате, помимо её и Саске, есть кто-то ещё. От этого чувства мурашки побежали по спине. Что это? Тут точно кто-то есть. Вот только кто? Сакура покачала головой. Нет, это всего лишь её воображение. Девушка не спала несколько дней, пока она была дома у Саске. К тому же, возможно, это место так влияло на неё. Поэтому девушка просто вышла из комнаты, оставляя счастливого Саске одного. Наверное, ему снился какой-то сон, где у него все хорошо. Жаль, что это только сон, а не реальность. Лучше Сакуре оставить его одного, пускай будет счастливым хоть во сне.

Сакура оказалась на кухне, взяла себе стакан воды. На кухне висело большое зеркало. Девушка не знала, почему его повесили именно сюда, но вписывалось оно в интерьер отлично. Сакура, проходя мимо него, замерла на месте. Она с ужасом попятилась назад, выронив стакан из рук. В результате чего он разбился вдребезги. Девушка на ватных ногах осела на пол, не отрывая взгляда от зеркала. В отражении, за её спиной на Сакуру смотрели пара чёрных глаз. Силуэт в зеркале был размыт, но девушка в ужасе поняла, что смотрела на Итачи. Там, в зеркальной поверхности, стоял он! Перед глазами все поплыло, и Сакура закричала, теряя сознание. Последнее, что она видела, был все тот же силуэт, смотрящий на неё из зеркала.

Сакура очнулась на следующий день в комнате у Саске. Девушка пыталась подняться, но голова жутко раскалывалась, и она легла обратно на кровать. Только сейчас она заметила, что Саске стоял совсем рядом. Его лицо ничего не выражало ровно, как и глаза. Раньше они были полны блеска, а сейчас просто чёрные. И самое главное — глаза были стеклянными. Саске просто стоял и смотрел на неё.

— Ну и что ты ночью устроила? — сказал он равнодушно.

Сакура округлила глаза, вспоминая все события прошлой ночи. То, что она видела, не было шуткой воображения. Она видела мертвого человека. Того, кого не должна была видеть. Итачи. Она видела Итачи. И сейчас Саске стоял и ждал ответа. И что же ей сказать? Девушка была уверена, что не ошиблась. Да это же невозможно! Чёрт возьми, что же происходило?! Она чувствовала вчера холод. Разве не становилось холодно, когда рядом находился призрак? Но ведь их не существовало, не так ли? Сакура запуталась и растерялась от этой странной ситуации. Не важно, был ли это глюк или нет, Саске должен знать.

— Э, Саске, тут такое дело, — голос звучал очень тихо. Девушка боялась реакции Саске. Агрессия никуда не делась, а наоборот только увеличивалась с каждым разом, — мне кажется, я видела Итачи прошлой ночью.

— Это тебе, а не мне нужны услуги Карин! — Саске вспылил, и Сакура сжалась под его злобным взглядом.

Она его дико взбесила. Такую ведь не сложно было понять, ведь результатом беседы стало то, что Саске ушёл, громко хлопнув дверью. А девушке только оставалось опустить голову вниз от безысходности. Может, ей правда все это показалось? Она вполне могла переутомиться, и это вызвало галлюцинации. Правда, Сакура уверена, что ей это не показалось. Она не совсем сошла с ума, чтобы видеть галлюцинации, выводящие её из строя. Девушка понимала, что Саске и так тяжело, а тут она со своим ночным приключением. Нужно срочно поговорить с Наруто. Он точно придумал бы, как им поступить. Сакура уверена: это был Итачи, и она его видела. Девушкой была умной, и в её голову пришла очень безумная мысль. Это не глюки её воображения, все это было на самом деле. Может быть, Саске улыбался во сне из-за присутствия брата? Он его видел во сне когда-то. Получалось, что даже после смерти Итачи продолжал заботиться о младшем брате. Но, если это правда, тогда что ему понадобилось от Сакуры? Все было запутано. Девушка была врачом, но ей это не мешало верить в сверхъестественное. А вдруг это действительно существовала? Или нервы настолько были возбуждены, что заставили мозг поверить в такое?

Долго рассуждать Сакуре не пришлось. Послышался звонок в дверь и из кухни крик Саске о том, что девушка должна открыть дверь. Она встала с кровати и пошла в коридор. Наруто. Это точно он, с ним-то можно все обсудить. Вот только у девушки была одна проблема: она до сих пор была в пижаме, а Наруто был немного неравнодушен к ней. Но делать было нечего, пришлось встречать так, потому что времени на переодевания не было совсем. Наруто не полный извращенец, хоть его опекун являлся таким типом. Она открыла дверь, и оранжевый ураган налетел на девушку. Из-за работы Наруто они стали реже видеться, но она ему необходима. После смерти родителей у него появился опекун, но у того было туго с деньгами, поэтому Наруто и пришлось искать работу. Он не жаловался, просто привык. Прошло достаточно много лет, чтобы успеть привыкнуть к такой жизни. Хоть и было трудно первое время, но Наруто не сдавался. Он всегда шёл к своей цели.

— Сакура-чан! Я так скучал! — Наруто по-обычному улыбался. На его лице никогда не было грустного выражения лица. Он отстранился от девушки и только сейчас заметил её внешний вид. — Эм, я не вовремя?

— Долгая история, — отмахнулась Сакура. Сначала ей нужно переодеться, а потом рассказать, что с ней произошло. — Заходи, он на кухне.

Почему-то в глубине души Сакура боялась его. Точнее не его самого, а гнева и того, что он мог сделать, если бы захотел. Саске не какой-то там псих, он просто человек, который потерял нечто важное в жизни. Люди так быстро не приходило в себя после такого.

После того, как Наруто пошёл к Саске, Сакура в первую очередь пошла и переоделась в привычную одежду. Она думала, как бы все рассказать Наруто так, чтобы он не смеялся над ней. Наруто, конечно, глупый, но не настолько. Девушка недавно была рада, что скоро должна была покинуть этот дом, а теперь ей хотелось здесь остаться и выяснить правду. А, может, ей показалось? Краем уха Сакура слышала, как Наруто с Саске о чем-то говорили и ей показалось, что говорили они как раз-таки о ней. Судя по раздраженному голосу Саске, он явно жаловался на неё. Но девушка правда это видела. Своими глазами. Ей нет смысла его обманывать. Она так и стояла под дверью, не решаясь войти. Саске, наверное, очень зол на неё. Не особо хотелось попадать под горячую руку. Из полуоткрытой двери вышел Наруто и немного с удивлением посмотрел на Сакуру.

— Это правда? — только и сказал он, а потом засмеялся. — Ну и натворила же ты дел.

— Я это видела собственными глазами. У меня нет причин, чтобы обманывать, — девушка не унималась. Как же ей доказать свою правоту? Неужели придётся провести здесь ещё одну страшную ночь?

— А ты уверена, что это не сон?

— Да не приснилось это мне!

Сакура схватила его за руку и потащила к тому злополучному зеркалу. Она провела рукой по поверхности, но в отражении не было ничего необычного, да и вряд ли было бы. Утром Итачи точно не появился бы. Сакура хотела разобраться во всей чертовщине, что начала происходить в этом доме. Наруто за спиной девушки немного смеялся, но она разворачивалась к нему лицом с решительным взглядом, не обращая внимания на равнодушный взгляд Саске.

— Я остаюсь на ночь. И точно докажу, что сны такими не бывают.


	2. Chapter 2

« Любовь. Боль. Жизнь. » — иероглифы, выбитые над кроватью у Саске.

Сакура не знала, почему он выбрал именно их. Надпись появилась после смерти Итачи. Возможно, этим он хотел что-то сказать. Девушке всегда казалось, что это был какой-то шифр. Любовь — то чувство, которое было. Боль — то, что осталось. А жизнь скорее всего означало то, что эти чувства будут преследовать до конца жизни. Саске любил подобные штуки. Обычно они олицетворяли то, что было скрыто в его душе, поскольку Саске не был особо многословен. Символы, иероглифы, которые он рисовал на бумаге, на стенах, были частью его жизни. Сакуре нравилось такое необычное хобби, потому что это было интересно и необычно. Вот только сейчас это казалось немного грустным. Девушке нельзя было долго задерживаться в комнате Саске, хоть ему и все равно на происходящее, но, когда дело касалось Итачи, реакция могла быть просто непредсказуемой. По словам Наруто, он очень раздражен из-за слов Сакуры. Был уже полдень, а он до сих пор не забыл то, что она сказала. Нет уж, она права. И сегодня ночью Сакура это докажет. Хотя с другой стороны, зачем ей это? Это не её дом, не её жизнь, она тут действительно лишняя.

Сакура не могла долго находиться здесь, ей срочно нужно прогуляться, чтобы освежить голову и собраться, так она будет соображать лучше. За Саске сейчас следил Наруто, поэтому такую, так сказать, роскошь себе она могла позволить. Хотя… Ну как следил… Саске просто сидел на кухне, по причине того, что ему просто так удобно. Просто сидел и молчал, думая о чем-то своём. Изредка он глядел по сторонам, все так же равнодушно осматривая окружающий его мир. Если бы Сакура ушла, ему было бы все равно, а ей нужно срочно прогуляться. На свежую голову думалось намного лучше. Тут как раз вовремя позвонила Ино, намереваясь встретиться с подругой, которую долго не видела. Сакура давно отвыкла от компаний её друзей, ведь по сути теперь вся её жизнь крутилась вокруг Саске. Это было немного странно. Раньше девушка старалась общаться со всеми, а сейчас она очень много времени проводила с одним человеком. Сакура последний раз посмотрела на парней, а затем ушла на улицу.

Всю дорогу её не покидали мысли о Саске. Как же ему помочь? Она уже не верила в слова Карин о том, что прогресс есть, так как сама Сакура этого не видела. Возможно, она просто зациклена на Саске, поэтому вбила себе в голову, что ему помочь нельзя. Но такие мысли не появлялись так просто, ведь она видела то, что было На самом деле. Он действительно не хотел, чтобы ему помогли, даже Карин об этом упоминала. Нужно срочно найти что-нибудь, что вернуло бы его обратно в привычное русло. Может, Итачи хотел им помочь? И снова мысли Сакуры о Итачи. Как же странно и абсурдно выглядела эта ситуация. Одна ночь, которая изменила её жизнь. Всего лишь одной минуты было достаточно, чтобы заставить девушку сомневаться в собственном разуме. Слишком абсурдно. Воображение это или реальность, показало бы время, а пока хоть на минуту стоило забыть об этом. Проблемы живых важнее, чём мёртвые. И все же как гадко это звучало. Те, кто ушёл, навсегда оставались в памяти. Наверное, поэтому Саске так отчаянно цеплялся за брата, точнее за память, что осталась после него. Было понятно и очевидно даже самому чёрствому человеку, почему он не хотел принимать его смерть. И пока ему не открыли бы глаза на настоящую жизнь, он и дальше будет страдать. До тех пор пока не увидел бы новый смысл, пока не забыл бы прошлое. Саске будет жить и дальше в замкнутом круге, если ничего из вышеперечисленного не случится. Как же Сакуре хотелось увидеть прежнего Саске, к которому она привыкла. Она бы все отдала лишь бы помочь. Но как? Девушка вздохнула. Нужно срочно отдохнуть от всей этой рутины. Однако она не могла так просто взять и выкинуть все это из головы. Примерно то же самое происходило с ней, когда на операционный стол попадали те, кого спасти нельзя. Нет плохих или хороших врачей. Есть просто люди. И элементарный человеческий фактор никто не отменял. Сакура это прекрасно понимала, но всегда винила себя после неудачных операций. Именно по этой причине она понимала, почему Саске винил себя. У них похожая боль, но есть одно отличие. Весомое отличие, которое перечеркивало все. Сакура переживала за чужих ей людей, а Саске — за родного человека. Все-таки есть что-то общее между людьми, которые, на первый взгляд, совершенно отличались друг от друга. Все же не зря судьба свела таких людей, как Сакура и Саске, вместе. Есть что-то такое необычное в их не менее необычном дуэте. Совершенно разные люди так похожи всего лишь незначительными мелочами. Но каждая мелочь, деталь — все это на самом деле важно для общего представления портрета человека. А что вообще мог сказать психологический портрет? Взгляд, поворот головы, тембр голоса — все это могло рассказать о человеке многое и играла важную часть в восприятии его другим человеком. Но главной частью, безусловно, являлись глаза. У Саске глаза стеклянные, лишенные блеска и чего-то живого. Сакура так хотела, чтобы в них отражались эмоции, а не то, что сейчас. Темная и светлая сторона находилась в душе у каждого. Но Учиха был другим. Ему как-то удавалось сохранять баланс между тьмой и светом в себе. Однако после смерти Итачи все изменилось. И эта внутренняя пустота, эмоциональное отсутствие, и отрешенность от жизни, и агрессивность — все это последствия диссонанса в его душе, вызванного нарушением равновесия. Учиха Саске полностью погряз в своей тьме, откуда не хотел выбираться. В этом и заключалась его главная проблема. А Сакура просто та девушка, которая старалась сделать так, чтобы люди больше не страдали. И скорее всего из этой ситуации она найдет выход. Действительно, идеальный дуэт.

Сакура уже подходила к месту встречи, полностью погруженная в свои мрачные мысли. Одна за одной сумасшедшая мысль посещала ее голову. Все происходящее было очень странным и запутанным, поэтому девушка так хотела во всем разобраться. Это единственная вещь, которую она могла сделать для него. Хоть что-то. Это вполне нормально — чувствовать чужую боль и переживать за человека. Это то, что делало нас живыми. Люди способны чувствовать не только свою боль, но и чужую. Неужели это не прекрасно? Сакура, будучи Саске чужим человеком, переживала за него так, словно он являлся её семьей. Девушка ничего с этим поделать не могла. Не могла она просто так взять и оставить человека в беде. Хорошо ли это или плохо, зависело от того, с какой стороны посмотреть нужно было посмотреть на всю ситуацию в целом. Некоторые могли воспользоваться добротой человека ради своих корыстных целей. Но Сакура не такая. Она-то не точно не могла допустить того, чтобы её использовали. Возможно, именно поэтому к ней тянулись люди. Окружающих привлекала её улыбка, дарующая ощущение спокойствия. Наруто она нравилась не потому, что внешне была красива, а из-за её внутренних качеств. Ино и прочие друзья видели в Сакуре человека, который всегда готов прийти на помощь. Вообще, девушка дружелюбно относилась практически ко всем. Исключением были дураки, а Наруто был исключением в этом исключении.

Девушка поторопилась навстречу Ино. Ей столько хотелось рассказать своей подруге. Интересно, поверила ли она в эту историю? Они уже достаточно взрослые для веры в сверхъестественное. Сакуре двадцать пять лет, а она, как маленькая девочка, пыталась доказать, что видела призрака. Достаточно забавная ситуация. Но порой так хотелось окунуться в детство, забыв про все проблемы, которые начали преследовать, как только вступаешь во взрослую жизнь. У нее и так было много проблем, а потом на её голову свалился еще и Саске. Снова она не могла выкинуть его из головы. Так или иначе, все мысли сводились к Саске. Он действительно стал центром или эпицентром всеобщей беды. Об этом тоже стоило сказать Ино. Она-то точно знала, что делать в таких случаях, ведь именно она всегда давала Сакуре советы. И именно она, еще в далеком детстве, заставила Сакуру поверить в себя. Она-то ей точно должна поверить. Если не Наруто, тогда кто? Определенно Ино. Сакуре нужно, чтобы ей поверили. Доверие — такая на самом деле хрупкая вещь. Один поступок, случайный или специальный, мог вмиг все прекратить. И из-за этого то доверие, которое было между людьми, исчезало на глазах. А бывали случаи, когда все происходило наоборот. Сакуре просто жизненно необходимо чувствовать, что она нужна людям и что они ей доверяли. Без этого она уже не могла быть собой. А Ино была тем человеком, который мог это ей дать.

Девушка шла быстрым шагом, минуя тысячи переулков и домов. И наконец пришла в то место, где они с подругой всегда встречались. Это маленькое, но уютное кафе. Только заходя туда, можно сразу же почувствовать ту атмосферу, что всегда творилась там. В помещении всегда пахло апельсинами, и этот запах никогда не выходил за территорию кафе. Вся мебель была деревянной, что создавало ощущение простого деревенского дома. Готовили тут как-то по-особому, по-домашнему. И Сакуре нравилось это место: такое теплое, уютное и домашнее. Не то что мрачный дом Саске, из-за которого можно сойти с ума. Нет, это место было очень светлым. Такого уюта, что был здесь, не хватало иногда Сакуре. Так и хотелось сесть здесь где-нибудь в углу и забыться. Забыть совершенно обо всех проблемах. Почему так нельзя делать? Почему груз ответственности, который возложили на тебя, с каждым разом давил на плечи все сильнее и сильнее? Сакура очень устала от её жизни. Устала от работы, от Саске. Скорее всего скоро она уйдёт из больницы. Как только девушка уволится, то будет сутками сидеть с Саске. Хотя сейчас эта идея ей казалась не такой уж и хорошей. Но это были планы на ближайшие будущее, а пока она осматривала кафе в поисках светлой макушки Ино. Время, чтобы подумать, у неё было, из-за этого не стоило торопиться. Наконец она заметила свою подругу, которая сидела у окна и не замечала, как на неё пристально смотрела Сакура. Ино глядела куда-то вдаль, выискивала что-то глазами. Сакура лишь закатила глаза. Наверняка она высматривала какого-нибудь красавчика — это её любимое дело. Девушка подошла к ней и щелкнула пальцами перед её носом, отвлекая этим от окна. Ино повернула голову к Сакуре, и на её лице заиграла улыбка. Девушка встала, и они обнялись.

— Очень хорошо, что ты всё-таки выбралась. Думала, ты там навечно, лобастая, — Ино засмеялась под сердитый взгляд Сакуры.

На самом деле Ино не нравилось то, что свободное время Сакура проводила у Саске. Можно подумать, что он сам не в состоянии справиться. Взрослый парень, поэтому и должен решать свои проблемы сам. Именно так думала Ино, но Сакура её не осуждала. Ино не видела того стеклянного взгляда, который теперь всегда был у Саске. Чужое горе никому не нужно, как бы жутко это не звучало. Девушка давно поняла это. Когда что-то плохое случается, в первую очередь другие люди говорили слова сожаления. И все… На этом все заканчивалось, так и не успев начаться. Так и было с Ино. Она просто пришла на похороны, не зная, что произошло и по чью душу пришла Смерть. Надо было элементарно поддержать Саске. Так поступили практически все из их бывшего класса старшей школы. Сакуре было обидно за Саске, но она понимала, что так и должно быть. Обидно, но что же поделаешь.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу все это бросить, — Сакура наигранно надула щеки. У них было много тем для разговора, а подруга начала именно с этого. — У меня есть новости. Не знаю, как ты к этому отнесешься, но я хочу уволиться из больницы. Не хочу больше там работать.

— Чего?! — Ино за секунду стала красной. Так всегда происходило, когда она злилась. — Ты что, с ума сошла? Ради этой работы прошла многое и сейчас хочешь просто взять и разрушить все? Неужели из-за Саске?

Сакура ожидала такую реакцию. Она отрицательно покачала головой. На самом деле не так уж и много она прошла, чтобы ее получить. Ей просто повезло, что ее талант вовремя заметили и она оказалась в нужное время в нужном месте. Просто так больше не могло продолжаться: девушка очень устала. Ей нужно было отдохнуть морально. Не важно, пожалела бы она в дальнейшем из-за этого решения или нет.

— Нет, я просто очень устала, — Сакура должна сказать ей о вчерашней ночи. Но теперь она не уверена, что стоило об этом говорить. Ино, кажется, не поверила бы.

— Тц, это к тебе.

Сакура проследила за взглядом Ино и поняла, куда та смотрела. На соседней улице стояла Карин, уткнувшись в свой телефон. Ино по неизвестным причинам немного недолюбливала Карин. Сакура не знала почему, но её иногда это задевало. Карин не сделала ничего такого, за что её можно было ненавидеть. Наверное, у Ино была обычная ревность, которая ей мешала нормально относиться к ней. Сакура уже просто привыкла к такому. Сама она не знала, что тут делала Карин. Ночью она говорила, что у неё клиент, поэтому, возможно, сейчас она на встрече. Но все само обнаружилось, когда позвонил мобильный телефон у Сакуры. На дисплее засветился номер Карин, и девушка поняла, что ей надо идти. Она не стала брать трубку, попрощалась с Ино и вышла из кафе. Подруга будет злиться на неё из-за того, что Сакура уже так быстро ушла. Они даже не успели поговорить, а столько времени не виделись. Но у Харуно не было другого выбора. Если Карин должна была сообщить что-то важное, то ей нужно идти. А вдруг что-то серьезное случилось с Саске? Хотя это вряд ли, ведь с ним был Наруто, а он точно не даст чему-нибудь плохому случиться, потому что полностью понимал его чувства. Но что-то точно произошло, потому что иначе Карин не стала бы отвлекать Сакуру от жизни просто так. Почему-то ей казалось, что Саске и Карин рассказал про то ночное приключение. Девушка уже начала жалеть, что вообще ему об этом говорила. Надо было промолчать — так было бы лучше для Саске. Однако она не смогла держать язык за зубами. Итачи точно отражался в зеркале. Сакура где-то слышала, что зеркало являлось проводником на тот мир. С его помощью те, кто находился на другой стороне, мог видеть тех, кто жил в мире живых. Пусть это и казалось глупым, но Сакура была уверена в этом. Собственные глаза не должны обманывать. Осталось только дождаться ночи, и тогда у девушки будут доказательства её правоты. Правда, пока неизвестно, чем это все обернется.

— Привет, — как только Сакура подошла к Карин, та помахала ей рукой. — Никогда бы не подумала, что ты спутаешь сон с реальностью. Мне кажется, теперь Саске не будет с тобой разговаривать минимум несколько дней.

Сакура лишь вздохнула. Все было так, как она и думала. Вот теперь сиди и думай, как доказать свою правоту, когда тебе никто не верил, хоть это и было это очевидно. Все-таки они все уже достаточно взрослые люди, которые давно вышли из детства и вступили во взрослую жизнь. Девушка слишком упрямая, поэтому приложила все силы, чтобы точно доказать, что была права. Да, у неё нет доказательств, отсюда вытекала возможность, что все-таки это был глюк. Однако у неё есть вера в свои силы. Она не стала спорить с Карин, а просто сказала то, что считала нужным.

— Это был не сон. Если бы я не была так уверена, то не стала бы говорить. Ты меня знаешь, Карин, — девушка пожала плечами. — Но мне немного стыдно перед Саске, не стоило ему это знать.

— Значит, ты уверена, что это не сон? Призраков не существует. С виду такая серьезная, а в душе ещё ребёнок, — Карин поправила очки и засмеялась, получив легкий удар в бок.

Девушки совсем немного ещё поговорили про Саске, идя по улице города. Карин немного поругала Сакуру за её выходку, и на этом все закончилось. Они разошлись на перекрестке. Карин пошла по своим делам, а Сакура — домой к Саске. Карин сказала, что завтра намерена сделать визит и чтобы Сакура была рядом с Саске, потому что Наруто завтра не может. Девушка была не против, а только за. Хоть какая-то помощь Саске. Как только Сакура вернулась домой, то обнаружила, что дома никого не было. Хорошо, что у неё есть запасной ключ как раз на такой случай. Наверное, Наруто утащил Саске гулять, поскольку первый слишком любил это занятие. К тому же, Саске давно не выходил на улицу, так что прогулка пойдет ему на пользу. Сама Сакура скинула свою сумку на кровать и почему-то пошла к тому самому зеркалу. После того, что случилось, оно не давало девушке покоя. Но, приложив руку к поверхности, ощущался только холод, который и должен был быть при соприкосновении с зеркальной поверхности. Сакура с досадой вздохнула. Она не знала, что ей делать и как доказать. Девушка было хотела начать готовить обед, как в дверь позвонили. Сакура быстро прошла с кухни в коридор и заглянула в глазок. Того, кто стоял за дверью, она не знала и видела первый раз. Это был мужчина. Возраст нельзя было определить по внешнему виду. Но сам человек почему-то девушке показался знакомым. Кажется, она видела его краем глаза на похоронах Итачи. Саске тогда взбесился, лишь мельком посмотрев на этого человека. Сакура его не знала, да и не очень-то хотелось. Судя по внешности, он был из Учих. Мужчина на вид был угрюм. И девушке не особо хотелось открывать ему дверь. Но, во-первых, это невежливо, а, во-вторых, вдруг этот визит был важен. Этих причин хватило, чтобы Сакура все же открыла дверь. Незнакомец одарил её взглядом, внимательно изучая. Из-за этого девушка невольно сжалась. Он прожигал насквозь — признак учиховского взгляда.

— Саске дома? — грубый голос раздался над ухом Сакуры. Девушка вздрогнула из-за неожиданности.

— Н-нет, — еле промямлила она. Этот человек пугал всем своим видом.

Мужчина сузил глаза. Он явно был недоволен происходящим. Зачем же ему нужен Саске? Для какой цели? Это даже хорошо, что его не было дома. Перед Сакурой стоял точно Учиха, в этом не было сомнений. Он ещё раз посмотрел на девушку и развернулся. Но что-то заставило его вновь посмотреть на неё.

— Тогда не говори ему, что я приходил, и забудь эту встречу.

Мужчина ушел, оставив Сакуру в недоумении. Кто это был? Вряд ли такую встречу так просто забудешь, когда на тебя смотрели таким взглядом, словно хотели убить. Сакура точно об этом никуда не сказала бы, потому что ей бы не хотелось иметь проблемы. Она знала, что Итачи был как-то связан с криминалом. Возможно, тот, кто сейчас приходил, тоже связан с этим делом. Это было вполне логичное объяснение того, что ему нужен был Саске. Вот только зачем? И если он был нужен, тогда почему ему ничего не говорить? Сакура закрыла дверь, глядя вслед незнакомцу. Кажется, эту встречу она запомнит надолго. От взгляда даже мурашки побежали по спине. Учихи все были такими: мрачными, с проницательным взглядом, который запоминался с первого раза. Девушка немного постояла около двери, пытаясь придти в себя. Как только это получилось, она сразу же вернулась на кухню. Мальчики придут голодными, и их нужно накормить как следует. Наруто обещал, что не будет спать, как и Сакура, чтобы увидеть то, что видела девушка. А Саске… а ему было все равно.

Остаток дня прошел относительно спокойно. Наруто с Саске вернулись с прогулки после того, как ушел незнакомец. Саске, как и сказала Карин, не стал разговаривать с Сакурой. Но девушка все понимала и не злилась, потому что была в этом виновата. Вот и наступила ночь. На часах было двенадцать, а Сакура с фонариком в руках стояла в коридоре. Как ни странно, но в доме было тихо. Девушка стояла, словно напряженная тетива лука. Каждая мышца была возбуждена до предела. Сакура в любой момент была готова бежать. Она стояла совершенно одна. Где черт носит Наруто, она не знала. Внезапно ночную тишину прервало тиканье часов. Часов, которые так были ненавистны Сакуре. Звук раздавался совсем рядом. Очень близко. Как? Кровь так и застыла в жилах. Не было ни холодно, ни жарко. Абсолютный ноль. Только тишина, прерываемая часами. Что за странное чувство? Сакура что-то видела краем глаза. Она туда не смотрела. Что-то слышала где-то вдали. Она не слушала. Девушка чувствовала, что что-то должно было произойти. Она уже в сотый раз пожалела о том, что вообще осталась снова в этом доме. Он, словно издеваясь, давил на неё. Ещё чуть-чуть и Сакура не выдержала бы. Что-то коснулось её плеча. Она, резко развернувшись, ударила кого-то ногой в живот. Быстро включив фонарик, девушка обнаружила смеющегося Наруто.

— Идиот! — зашипела она.

А Наруто только смеялся. И его смех раздавался по всему дому, нарушая мрачную тишину. Остаток ночи прошел спокойно. А на утро Сакура с позором для себя решила, что это был плод её воображения. Но так ли все на самом деле?


	3. Chapter 3

В действительности все иначе, чем на самом деле.

Сакуре никогда не было так стыдно, как сейчас. Все её доводы о том, что она не сошла с ума, просто игнорировались. Даже Наруто покрутил пальцем у виска, что от него такого предательства совсем не ожидалось. Но и винить в этом его она не могла: этой ночью ничего не произошло. У Сакуры нет и не будет доказательств, чтобы ей поверили. Она уже решила, что ей все это приснилось, либо показалось, однако не покидало чувство, что все происходящее было слишком похоже на реальность. Так бывало, что часто люди не видели того, что происходило у них под носом, что уже говорить о правде. Порой недостаточно видеть только глазами. Нужно чувствовать всем телом, доверять внутреннему я. Ведь иногда были случаи, когда шестое чувство оказывалось правым. Все, что ты видишь глазами, иллюзия. Иллюзия, которую мы видели на протяжении жизни, а настоящая реальность скрывалась где-то в завесе. Одна вещь, которая, на первый взгляд, была простой, вдруг могла оказаться не тем, чем кажется. Та же ситуация была сейчас и с Сакурой. Теперь у нее нет доказательств, поэтому ей пришлось смириться. Смириться с тем, что другие не видели то, что видела она. Выходило, что глаза Сакуры видели то, что видеть на самом деле не должны. Тонка грань между реальностью и иллюзией, и границу очень трудно увидеть. Сакура смогла, но толку-то? Повела себя, как маленькая девочка, и выставила себя посмешищем. И что теперь? Остается лишь надеяться, что этот инцидент останется только между ними.

Саске по-прежнему не разговаривал с Сакурой, но ей казалось, что он больше не злился. Почему ей так казалось, она не знала. Может быть, потому что сегодня должна была придти Карин, и ему придется вспоминать тот момент, что навсегда перевернул его жизнь, и в привычное русло она не вернется уже никогда. Сакура чувствовала, что будет нужна Саске для поддержки. Она не Наруто и не знала, какого это чувствовать боль, что пожирала тебя изнутри. У девушки отличная семья, никакие беды её не сломали. Хоть Саске и был обижен на Сакуру из-за того, что она, по его мнению, пошутила над ним, но он понимал, что девушка делала все для него. Он правда это ценил, но тогда Сакура перешла все границы. Девушке стыдно — этот факт понимали все. Всю ночь она не спала, лишь бы доказать свою правоту, а в итоге осталась ни с чем. Однако ночью она чувствовала что-то. Это был не холод, а что-то другое, какое-то движение в углу и голос. Сакура слышала чей-то голос, и он точно не принадлежал Наруто. Он хотел напугать девушку, подходя к её спине, а движение было где-то с краю. Как раз там, где находилась комната Саске, но сейчас это не имело значения. Сакура просто решила, что это шалили её нервы. Наруто ничего не видел, так почему она должна? Это просто воображение, ничего более. Призраков не существовало, и ей это давно уже надо было понять. Если девушка продолжит об этом говорить и дальше, будет делать хуже не только себе, но и Саске. В первую очередь это касается его, поэтому стоило держать язык за зубами. Саске — сложная личность, а единственный человек, который был рядом с ним всегда, сейчас мертв. Сакуру всегда поражала связь, что была между Итачи и Саске. Насколько ей было известно, их отец гордился только старшим сыном. Но, несмотря на это, любил и младшего, просто уделял ему мало внимания. Сакура подозревала, что в детстве Саске страдал из-за нехватки любви и внимания со стороны родителей, поэтому и вырос таким. А Итачи — тот человек, который заменял ему родителей и давал то, что не хватало младшему. Сакура даже немного им завидовала, потому что время от времени ей тоже хотелось иметь либо брата, либо сестру. Так ты не будешь чувствовать себя одиноко, зная, что есть человек, который всегда будет на твоей стороне. На похоронах Сакура очень внимательно наблюдала за Саске, стоя рядом вместе с Наруто. В тот день он мало что говорил, а его лицо не выражало ничего, кроме боли. А потом появился тот человек, что приходил вчера и своим видом напугал девушку, и Саске в буквальном смысле запылал от гнева. Кто? Кто он? Очевидно, мужчина как-то был причастен к смерти Итачи. Сакуре почему-то казалось именно так. Вчерашняя встреча оставила после себя только горький осадок. Конечно, она никому не рассказала, что кто-то приходил, однако сейчас она жалела о своем решении. Возможно, это важно для Саске. Лучше бы рассказать, только нужных слов нет, да и как-то боязно.

Сакура знала, что Итачи был связан с криминалом. Славу богу, что не с якудзе. Тогда хотели убить Саске, а брат просто оказался в нужном месте в нужное время. Если бы не он, то Саске бы погиб. Что было бы тогда? Также девушка знала, что отец Саске, Учиха Фугаку, был главой полиции, поэтому врагов у семьи было множество. А вообще семья была просто огромной. Саске знал имя каждого, будь то близкий родственник, то дальний. Были как и обычные люди, так и знаменитые. Корни семьи уходили ещё в эпоху Эдо. Каждый член Учих с гордостью носил свою фамилию, как нечто ценное. Саске был тем, кто гордился своей семьей. А Итачи был другим. Именно поэтому его путь лежал во тьме. В свое время, когда он только-только окончил старшую школу, связался не с тем человеком и произошло то, что есть сейчас. Саске знал обо всем с самого начала, потому что Итачи рассказал ему все, поскольку доверял. И правильно делал, что доверял, так как тот молчал до самого конца. Именно это сыграло с ним такую злую шутку. Только после смерти все узнали, чем на самом деле занимался Итачи. Как помнила Сакура, Саске тогда яростно его защищал и оправдывал, как бы плохо ему не было. Девушке жалко их обоих. И Саске, и Итачи. Оба не заслужили того, чего получили. Но Смерть всегда забирала тех, кто особенно дорог нам. С потерей всегда трудно справиться, а Саске просто не мог. Он не мог смириться с тем, что навсегда потерял брата, и не хотел его отпускать. Сакура понимала его, ведь ей бы тоже не хотелось терять кого-то из близких. Девушка не хотела бы чувствовать пустоту в своей груди, и даже знать не хотела, что можно испытывать еще при этом. Сакура не представляла, что чувствовали Саске и Наруто. Должно быть, это просто ужасно.

Сакура заглянула к Саске, пока ещё не пришла Карин. Он сидел в своем кресле и курил, заполняя дымом все помещение. Наруто уже ушел, рассказав перед этим Саске их ночные приключения. Тот лишь повел плечами, словно зная, чем бы это закончилось. Когда девушка вошла, он повернул к ней голову. Ничего не сказал, а только внимательно посмотрел. На минуту Сакуре показалось, что что-то проскользнуло в этом взгляде. Она без слов прошла к окну и открыла его, а то в комнате скоро дышать будет нечем. Сакура хотела было уйти, но её остановил Саске.

— Хочешь? — спросил он, протягивая пачку сигарет.

Девушка кивнула и взяла пачку из чужих рук. Закурив, она вопросительно посмотрела на парня. Тот жестом показал ей, куда сесть. Было такое ощущение, что он что-то хотел сказать, но не решался. Это было так странно и немного непривычно, что Саске так просто подпускает её к себе. Сакура смотрела на него, делая очередную затяжку. Ранее Саске никогда не предлагал с ним покурить. Что же изменилось сейчас? Девушка посмотрела на часы: через несколько часов должна была придти Карин. Вот и ответ. Саске просто не хотел проходить это снова, но ему придется. Сакуре так и хотелось сказать, что она будет рядом и поможет, если что, но на самом деле она даже не знала, что делать в таких случаях. Сакура склонила голову на бок, решившись все-таки извиниться за то, что натворила. Не важно, глюки это были или реальность, а извиниться надо. Должно быть, это больно — слышать о близком человеке, который погиб у тебя на руках, а ещё и по твоей вине. Но девушка должна была сказать. Правда, кто ей это внушил?

— Саске? — её голос звучал тихо, немного нерешительно.

— Хм. Что? — Учиха ответил мгновенно. Он не повернул голову в её сторону, а только взял новую сигарету, кинув старую в пепельницу.

— Прости.

— Ага.

Никакой реакции. Но Сакура видела, что его плечи немного напряглись. Он знал, за что она просила у него прощение. Девушке было этого достаточно, хоть и ответ был сух, но она знала, что она прощена. Ей хотелось сказать ему многое, ведь Саске очень хорошо умел слушать людей. Сакура помнила, что они как-то говорили ранее по душам. Это было после смерти Итачи, когда прошла неделя и несколько дней. Она не помнила, о чем они говорили, потому что тогда больше говорила Сакура, а Саске только слушал. Что он чувствовал, когда разговаривал с Карин? Боль, злость, ненависть, вину? Какие эмоции он испытывал, когда ему приходилось снова и снова переживать тот переломный момент в своей жизни? А что вообще мог чувствовать человек, когда умирали ради того, чтобы он жил? Злость на себя, на другого. Боль, которая никогда не прекратила бы своё существование в душе. Вину, которая полностью окутывала разум. И поглощающую без остатка тоску. Сакуре страшно представить, что ещё можно чувствовать при этом. Одна только мысль об этом вызывала по телу дрожь. А Саске это приходится терпеть. Ему тяжело, но он не подавал виду. Эмоции сейчас для него ничего не значат, он остался один на один со своей тьмой внутри. Порой создавалось такое ощущение, что, когда привычный мир рушился, только он сам мог помочь себе. Некоторые искали утешения в родных. Некоторые в каком-либо хобби. А некоторые уходили с головой в горе. Хорошо это или плохо, решать только им. Иногда Сакуре кажется, что зря они все это затеяли, но всякий раз, когда она видела этот стеклянный взгляд, эти мысли сразу же отходили на задний план. Девушке хотелось спасти его. Именно спасти, другое слово тут не подобрать. Не из-за какой-то выгоды, а из-за банального, человеческого желания помочь другому, пускай это и глупого. Плевать, что оно практически невыполнимо. Сакура верила, что все могло получиться, а вера, как известно, способна на многое. Все возможно, достаточно в это поверить. И Сакура верила. Она не хотела, чтобы Саске больше страдал. Он этого не заслуживал. Учихи… семья, которая ценила любовь превыше всего, именно поэтому Саске и страдал. Внутри, в своём подсознании, не показывая снаружи все, что он чувствовал. Наверное, это последние часы, когда он мог быть спокоен. С приходом Карин все изменялось, но иного выхода все равно нет. Любой жизненный путь проходился через боль. И это абсолютно нормально: ошибаться, учиться на своих ошибках, быть бессильными перед лицом опасности, чувствовать боль. В конце концов, таким образом, человек показывал, что он живой.

— Саске? — тихо позвала его Сакура, нарушая тишину. Она уже давно выкурила свою сигарету, в то время как Саске брал из пачки третью.

Девушка встала с своего места и отобрала из рук Саске пачку, потушив последнюю сигарету. Не хватало того, чтобы он ещё своё здоровье угробил. В следующий раз Сакура определённо их спрячет. В этот момент он впервые посмотрел ей в глаза. От этого взгляда побежали мурашки по спине. Как странно. Глаза не выражали ничего, но они затягивали, словно чёрная дыра. По своей природе они чёрные, — отличительный знак Учих — благодаря которым можно узнать, что чувствовал владелец на самом деле. Но Сакура ничего в них не видела. Она бы и дальше смотрела в глаза Саске, пока он не отвернулся. Она взяла его холодные руки в свои тёплые.

— Я всегда буду рядом.

Сакура была готова поклясться, что Саске вздрогнул от этих слов. И ей это не показалось. Такие слова обычно говорил ему Итачи.

Карин пришла по расписанию. Ни секундой позже, ни секундой раньше. Её встретила Сакура. Они обменялись парой слов, затем Карин прошла внутрь. Сакура хотела было закрыть дверь, но ей показалось, что она кого-то видела. Это был точно человек, не птица и не животное. Кто-то живой и тот, кто наблюдал за домом. На секунду девушке показалось, что это был тот мужчина, который приходил вчера. Сакура все же закрыла дверь, надеясь, что ей это только показалось. Не хотелось снова встречаться с этим типом, что одним только видом напрягал. Но сейчас не это главное, а то, что должно произойти с Саске. Сакуре в какой-то степени даже интересно, ведь слышать одно, а смотреть своими глазами совсем другое. Увидит ли она какие-либо эмоции в стеклянных глазах Саске? А в том, что она точно увидит, Сакура не сомневалась. Может, если она поняла бы, что он чувствовал, то смогла бы понять, как ему помочь. Пускай он не хотел принимать помощь, она все равно от своего не отступит. Такова её цель. Если Саске упрям, значит ей надо быть ещё упрямее. Сакура обязательно вытащит его из этого состояния. Плевать, что Ино не поймёт, у неё есть Наруто и Карин. Кто, как не они, понимали, что Саске нужно спасать? Все-таки прогресс действительно есть, и сегодня девушка сама его увидела. Саске говорил с ней, не взирая на то, что она его обидела. Хоть они и мало говорили, но говорили все же, а это значит, что ещё не все потеряно. В трудную минуту, когда кажется, что спасения нет, Сакура протягивала руку помощи. Очень жаль, что Саске это не до конца понимал. А, может, и понимал, но не показывал виду. Но он вздрогнул, когда девушка сказала, что всегда будет рядом. Эти слова что-то значат для него, иначе он бы на них не реагировал. Сакура не знала, что эти слова принадлежали Итачи. Ей просто хотелось дать ему понять, что она будет рядом, поможет, если он будет нуждаться. Обычные слова поддержки вызвали дрожь в теле. Карин права: прогресс есть. А значит и шанс спасти его тоже. Сакура на такой позитивной ноте прошла в гостиную. Обычно там никто не бывал, кроме тех дней, когда приходила Карин. Только в этот момент гостиная оживала. Саске сидел в кресле, напротив него сидела Карин в другом кресле, поправляя свои очки. Сакура чувствовала себя немного лишней, глядя на этих двоих. У девушки вообще поначалу, когда они только-только познакомились с Карин, создавалось впечатление, что они созданы друг для друга. Но между ними ничего не было, кроме дружбы. Сакура не знала, куда себя деть, но потом спокойным шагом подошла к Карин. Таким образом, она будет наблюдать за Саске. Они о чем-то уже говорили, пока Сакура не пришла. Вмешиваться в чужой разговор девушка не любила, но ничего не поделаешь. Пытка для Саске началась.

 — Ты помнишь, о чём мы с тобой говорили прошлый раз? — голос Карин звучал ровно, спокойно, будто она говорила о каких-то обыденных вещах. Но в тоже время по взгляду было видно, что она контролировала свои действия и эмоции и полностью была сосредоточена на том, что говорила.

— Помню. Что я не должен себя винить. Ты это говоришь каждый раз.

Саске явно было неуютно в своём кресле: он то и дело менял положение. Было ли это связано с тем, что сейчас происходило? Неизвестно. Может быть да, а может быть и нет. Сакура не знала наверняка. Возможно, и то, и другое. Но то, что он немного нервничал, это было точно. В его голосе звучала скрытая злоба. На кого она была направлена, непонятно. Сакуре кажется, что скорее всего это была злоба на самого себя, вызванная тем, что тогда он ничего не мог сделать. Девушка ещё не до конца уверена в своих выводах.

— Верно. Я буду это повторять до тех пор, пока ты не поймешь такую очевидную вещь, — Карин снова поправила очки. — Когда человек проявляет эмоции, это признак того, что он жив и что мир ему не чужд. Но эмоции бывают разные, отсюда и берутся проблемы. Существуют ситуации, когда наши эмоции создают проблемы. Есть всего три типа данной ситуации. Когда мы правильно реагируем на ту или иную ситуацию, но с неправильной интенсивностью. То есть, элементарно переигрываем. Второй тип, когда наши эмоции оправданы, но мы выбрали неправильный тип проявления. И последний третий тип, который так подходит тебе. Он заключается в том, что мы проявляем не те эмоции, которые нужно. Третий тип худший из всех. Знакомо, правда? Саске, ты не должен винить себя, потому что твоей вины нет. Как только ты это поймешь, станет легче. Эмоции возникают и исчезают, но твои задержались надолго. Можно даже сказать, что ты их заложник. Понимаешь?

/ Слышен жуткий скрежет металла. В одно мгновение за поворотом показалась машина, которая на бешеной скорости приближалась. /

То, что описал Пол Экман в своей книге «Психология эмоций» с добавками Карин, так хорошо описывало Саске. Сакура видела, как он сжал руки в кулак. Очевидно, начал заново вспоминать тот день, когда Итачи погиб, защищая его. Саске не должен чувствовать вину. Никто не знал, что произойдёт. Карин откинулась спиной на кресло и посмотрела сквозь очки на Саске. 

— Смерть всегда преследовала твоего брата. Он приносил Её другим. Вокруг него люди умирали. Может быть, поэтому Она забрала его так рано, — девушка перевела взгляд на Сакуру, стоящую рядом. 

Им обоим надоело то состояние, в котором пребывал Саске после смерти брата. Пора вытаскивать его из бездны отчаяния.

/ Первым заметил машину Саске. Он стоял рядом с братом и отцом. Машина резко остановилась напротив них с открытым окном. Саске с ужасом понимал, что в ней сидит человек с оружием, но никак не мог пошевелиться от осознания того, что пистолет был направлен на него. /

— Мы хотим тебе помочь. А ты, вместо того, чтобы принять жертву своего брата, ты продолжаешь мучить себя. Саске, так нельзя.

/ Секунда решила все. Её одной хватило Итачи, чтобы оттолкнуть Саске в сторону, загородив собой. В этот момент привычный мир рухнул. Кто-то кричал, но Саске ничего не видел перед собой. Его брат был мертв, а он сидел рядом, смотря на чужую кровь на своих руках. Что было дальше, он не знал, поскольку потерял сознание. /

— Мне все желают добра, а в итоге всегда что-то идёт не так, — еле-еле сказал Саске. Теперь он окончательно все вспомнил, и от этого стало только хуже. — Вас там не было. Если бы я не замешкался, все бы закончилось иначе.

Сакура увидела его настоящие эмоции. Ему было так больно, а он не мог об этом сказать.


	4. Chapter 4

Тебе надо понять, что для тебя важнее. Иначе ты заблудишься и не сможешь отличить главное от прочего.

Отношения — безумно хрупкая вещь, которую можно легко разрушить. Но в то же время она крепкая и нерушимая, созданная связью между людьми. Отношения — своеобразный парадокс. Они могли быть и хрупкими, и крепкими одновременно. Но самые крепкие отношения, что когда-либо существовали, это семейные узы. Семья для человека значит многое. На протяжении всей жизни люди зависели от своих семей. В семейной атмосфере росли и формировались люди. А личность людей была зависима от воспитания. Но семейные узы влияли не только на воспитание, но и на дальнейший характер человека. Нет плохих или хороших семей, есть просто люди, которые выросли в той или иной обстановке. Поэтому так важно поддерживать связь со своей семьей, благодаря которой ты вырос человеком, а впоследствии и личностью. Вся наша жизнь зависела от семьи.

Саске тринадцать и он понимал это. Он понимал сложные вещи, которые кажутся простыми. Будучи ребенком, он знал, что отношения между людьми, которые перерастали в крепкую связь, стоило ценить. Саске трудно заводить друзей из-за того, что он боялся предательства. Однако он чтил и благотворил семейные узы с родителями и старшим братом. Между братьями образовалась крепкая связь, которую разрушить невозможно. Настолько крепкая, что остальным осталось только завидовать. Что Саске, что Итачи стояли друг за другом горой. Это началось с самого детства, с самых первых шагов младшего. Саске видел отношение окружающих к себе и знал, кто друг и кто враг. В одном он уверен: Итачи никогда не предаст его. У Саске всегда будет человек, который будет на его стороне. Даже если от него отвернется весь мир, Итачи останется с ним. Правда, в последнее время брат странно себя вёл. Саске кажется, что это из-за того, что он только закончил школу и просто не знал, что делать ему в будущем. Возможно, есть и другая причина, но Саске не особо верил в то, что Итачи будет что-то от него скрывать. По крайней мере он так считал. Рано или поздно правда все равно сама бы открылась.

В доме тихо, поскольку был поздний вечер. Мама поцеловала Саске в лоб и пожелала спокойной ночи, но ему не спалось. Так рано ложиться мама заставляла, потому что он молодой и растущий организм, но спать все равно не хочется. Соседняя кровать пуста — Итачи все еще в гостиной. Они до сих пор жили вместе в одной комнате, так им было удобнее. И все же Саске встал с постели, тихо открывая дверь, и спустился вниз по лестнице. Где-то с кухни доносились голоса, но расслышать их было нельзя. Мама очень будет недовольна, если обнаружит сына. Он также тихо прошел в гостиную, где и застал Итачи. Тот сидел в своем любимом кресле, читая какую-то книгу. Словно почувствовав чье-то присутствие, он повернулся на вошедшего и поманил к себе пальцем. Если Саске застукают, то добром это не кончится. Дисциплина прежде всего. Родители, безусловно, любили своих детей, но для них важно, чтобы они выросли достойными людьми, поэтому и вкладывали в них много сил.

— Ты почему не в постели? — задал вопрос Итачи, вопросительно глядя на младшего брата.

А тот и вовсе проигнорировал вопрос, ответ на который и так очевиден. Не спал, потому что не хотел. У Саске и так проблемы со здоровьем, поэтому ему точно плевать на здоровый сон. Он подошел к маленькому стеклянному столику, который стоял рядом с диваном, и взял расчёску оттуда. Ему тринадцать, хоть у него отнюдь не детские мысли, иногда хочется вести себя, как ребёнок. Саске очень нравится расчёсывать длинные волосы брата. И если тот их обрежет, он будет долго на это злиться. Итачи наблюдал за движениями Саске. Он прекрасно знал, что это означало: его волосы не в безопасности. Но и отказать своему брату он не мог. Это ведь его любимое занятие. Когда надо и когда не надо, он брал эту расчёску. Иногда хочется её выкинуть, но тогда Саске расстроится. Для Итачи он всегда останется маленьким глупым братом, за которым нужно присматривать. Он в его глазах все еще ребенок, нуждающийся в заботе. Наверное, именно поэтому он ему все позволял. Ну как можно отказать, когда на тебя смотрели большие глаза, умоляющие о разрешении? Саске это знал и постоянно пользовался всеми привилегиями, которые может получить. А вообще он хорошо манипулировал и разбирался в людях. Саске давно уже не ребёнок, поэтому видел, что с братом что-то не так. Почему такое странное поведение? Разве Итачи что-то может от него скрывать? А если подумать, то получалось, что так. Некая обида засела в душе у Саске. Но он понимал, что просто не может злиться на него.

— Тебе обязательно мучить мои волосы? — задал свой вопрос, конечно, в шутку старший Учиха, когда тот занялся своим делом.

— Обязательно. И я не мучаю, а просто расчёсываю.

Саске хотелось бы с ним поговорить, однако он понимал, что так просто правду не узнает. Обидно, когда близкий человек не говорил тебе чего-то. Когда это все началось? Неужели в тот момент, когда Итачи начал приходить домой чуть ли не утром? На все вопросы Саске он ничего не отвечал. Но младший не обижался, потому что думал, что все это подростковый период. Но Итачи-то был другим, он был слишком умным для своего возраста и имел талант попадать в неприятности. Наверное, это у них семейное, иначе не объяснишь. Саске пытался отвлечься от своих мыслях, расчёсывая столь длинные волосы. Но даже любимое занятие не могло тут ничем помочь. Остается только одно: поговорить напрямую.

— Нии-сан, ты ничего не скрываешь от меня? — забавный вопрос из уст ребёнка.

Вот только Саске не был ребёнком, и Итачи это знал. Он видел, как плечи старшего брата немного напряглись. Значит, действительно есть то, что нужно скрывать. И что же это такое, что нельзя никому говорить? Помимо того, что Итачи начал поздно приходить домой, появилась ещё странная череда событий. Родители явно что-то знали, но молчали. А если не знали, то точно догадывались. Саске оставалось лишь своими силами выяснить правду. Он же видел, что что-то не так. Если бы только можно было понять, что именно…

— Ничего. Почему ты так думаешь? — голос Итачи не дрогнул, как и всегда. Надо отдать ему должное: он умело скрывал свои эмоции, когда нужно.

— Ты странно себя ведёшь.

— Я устал, Саске. В следующий раз.

Всё. Больше тут возразить нечего. Одна фраза могла остановить весь порыв. Только одна фраза. Саске привык слышать такое в свой адрес. Ему ни горячо, ни холодно от этого, а обидно. Доверие — такая хрупкая вещь, как и отношения между людьми. Легко ломалось, легко обреталось. Но Саске молчал и не хотел спорить. Не хотел, да и не мог, потому что слово старшего брата для него закон. Перечить ему совсем не хотелось. Саске сдался, в конце концов он все равно ничего не добьется. Всякий раз слыша «В следующий раз», Саске ощущал, ка что-то щёлкало внутри. Эта битва проиграна, дальше действовать смысла нет. Закончив с волосами, Саске с досадой положил на место расчёску и собирался уходить, как его по волосам потрепал Итачи, сказав, что не надо на него обижаться, придёт время, и он сам все узнает. Тихо хихикнув, Саске с радостью убежал из гостиной. Все-таки битва не совсем уж и проиграна. И все же Итачи тоже хорошо манипулировал людьми, видимо, это семейная черта. Вот они семейные узы! Проявлялись даже в характере, в незначительной детали. Как бы не раздражала вся эта ситуация, но ничего сделать нельзя. Когда-нибудь Саске найдёт слабости своего идеального брата и тогда будет знать, как не попасть в манипуляции. А пока Саске немного с радостью будет поддаваться этим манипуляциям. Все же иногда он бывает ребёнком. Но чувство, что что-то должно было случиться, так и не покидало его. Возможно, Саске просто себя накручивал, но поведение брата он не мог никак не объяснить. Что же происходило? Странное чувство так и не хотело покидать его. Обычно Саске чувствовал такие вещи буквально сердцем. Он знал, как замирало его сердце, а потом безумно стучало в грудной клетке, ожидая какого-то события. Чёрт знает, откуда все это взялось. Но так происходило всегда. Можно даже сказать, что Саске заранее знал, что произойдёт что-то. И сейчас это предчувствие не покидало его. Что-то будет с Итачи? Хотя с ним уже что-то произошло, однако никто не знал об этом. Или же знал? Саске, недавно улыбающийся, сейчас поднимался по лестнице немного с грустным выражением на лице. Итачи до сих пор сидел в гостиной, да и вряд ли собирался покидать её в ближайшие часы. Обернувшись на секунду назад, Саске увидел, как брат проходит на кухню, откуда раньше он слышал голоса родителей. Темнота скрыла младшего от посторонних глаз, и он остался незамеченным. Что-то в этот момент заставило его снова спуститься вниз и заглянуть на кухню, стараясь оставаться в темноте. То ли это простое любопытство, то ли детская привычка подглядывать за братом, то ли предчувствие. Он даже и не подозревал, что именно сейчас его привычный мир перевернется, а идеальный облик старшего брата будет трещать по швам. Но от судьбы все равно не уйдешь, как бы ты не старался. Ты можешь бежать от неё, можешь пытаться изменить, но в конечном итоге она сама тебя достигала независимо от того, хочешь ты этого или нет. Остаётся лишь смириться со своим положением. Саске оказался не в том месте и не в то время, поэтому и стал свидетелем событий, которые не только изменили его жизнь, но и объяснили странное поведение Итачи. Он ведь хотел знать правду — свыше ему предоставили такую возможность. Хорошо это или плохо, решать некому. Жизнь больше всего похожа на игру, где люди рождались, жили и умирали. У каждой игры, как и у жизни, свои законы. Законы и правила.

Саске повезло, что дверь в кухню была приоткрыта. Из-за этого он мог видеть все, что там происходило. Однако увиденное ему не понравилось. Было что-то не так. Итачи, выпрямив спину и гордо смотря в глаза, стоял напротив отца. Он не только гордо смотрел, но ещё и с неким вызовом. Саске знакомо это выражение лица: оно не предвещало ничего хорошего. А мама сидела за столом, наблюдая за ними. На ее лице застыло беспокойство. Что-то должно произойти. Фугаку слишком злобно смотрел на своего сына, которым гордился всю жизнь, а сейчас на его лице можно заметить лишь разочарование. Что же могло пройти не так, если дошло до такого? Итачи спокойно выдерживал суровый взгляд отца, а его собственное лицо не выражало ничего. Учиховская особенность — отлично скрывать свои эмоции, пока внутри тебя кипела настоящая буря. Саске не знал, что ему делать в данный момент. То, что сейчас происходило, явно было не для его глаз, однако он не мог просто взять и уйти. Только не сейчас, когда он так был близко к разгадке. В будущем он пожалел обо всем, что случилось в эти сутки, но только не сейчас. Время ещё не пришло. Он стоял, не в силах пошевелиться. Напряженная атмосфера так и давила на него. Ещё чуть-чуть, ещё капельку и что-то явно будет. А отец и сын все так же молча стояли, глядя друг другу в глаза. В данный момент слова не нужны, когда достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы разобраться. Чёрные глаза, обрамлённые длинными ресницами, всегда смотрящие в упор, словно изучая оппонента изнутри. И такого же цвета глаза, но уже лишенные всего блеска, под которыми залегли морщины от старости. Взгляды — оружие. А то, что происходило, чуть ли не настоящая дуэль. И Фугаку, кажется, проигрывал. Власти над Итачи у него давно уже нет, поэтому тот принимал всегда самостоятельные решения.

— Работу нашёл, говоришь? Что же это за работа такая, что ты почти дома не ночуешь? — самый старший Учиха был недоволен.

По голосу Саске слышал, как велико было это недовольство. Снова от него держали в секрете события. Он и не знал, что Итачи нашёл себе работу. Ему, как и всегда, никто ничего не сказал. Эти взгляды, словно цепная реакция. После них будет, очевидно, серьёзный разговор. А Саске был лишним. Но он был согласен с отцом: что же это за работа такая, когда ты домой только утром приходишь? Итачи ведь и вправду что-то скрывал, здесь чувство не подвело. Саске снова чувствовал некую обиду, зарождающуюся в душе без контроля: неужели так сложно рассказать все сейчас, а не потом, когда будут знать все. Но, зная брата, можно сделать вывод, что у него есть весомые причины, чтобы скрывать истину. Люди в таком возрасте не работали ночью. Как бы невзначай Итачи не подавал документы ни в какие вузы, словно зная, чем он будет заниматься оставшуюся жизнь, где высшее образование не требовалось. Потом, правда, родители вовремя подсуетились, заподозрив что-то неладное, и самостоятельно подали на юридическое отделение в самом большом институте. Как же Саске раньше не обращал внимания на такую важную деталь? Наверное, он был слишком зациклен на себе.

— Я не обязан перед тобой отчитываться.

У Саске от удивления непроизвольно открылся рот. Как же холодно звучали эти слова… Почему тёплые отношения в семье превратились в недоверие? Что послужило тому виной? Да, отец редко бывал дома, потому что работал главой полиции в городе, а мама постоянно была занята домашними делами. Но, несмотря на это, они как-то уживались между собой и были дружной семьёй. До этого момента. На памяти Саске брат никогда так не говорил ни с кем. От этих слов даже у него стало плохо на душе, не говоря уже о Фугаку. Что-то явно происходит. Довольно серьёзное и масштабное. Почему? … Семья рушилась на глазах, когда кто-то из членов семьи переставал доверять другому. Не успел Саске сообразить, что к чему, как из кухни вышел Итачи. Он его заметил и посмотрел с виной в глазах. Итачи не хотел, чтобы его брат видел эту сцену, но, увы, вышло наоборот.

После всего того, что было, Саске срочно отправили спать. О произошедшем никто не хотел говорить. Но Саске, к сожалению, чувствовал ту давящую атмосферу между Итачи и родителями. Так было обидно и больно, глядя, как родные тебе люди не ладили между собой. И как гадко осознавать, что яблоком раздора являлся собственный брат. Что бы он не делал, все его действия были направлены на благополучие других, но только не себя. Саске вертелся с одного бока на другой, никак не мог заснуть после того, что увидел. На соседней кровати Итачи тоже не спал, а просто смотрел в потолок, то и дело глядя на часы. Саске догадывался, что брат не знал, что он не спит. Что же послужило причиной тому, что Итачи стал таким? О чём он вообще сейчас думал? Хотел бы знать ответы Саске, но они были глубоко скрыты, и добраться до них очень сложно. И даже дело тут не в желании, а в упорстве. Ему хочется сказать брату все, что накопилось во время того, как он стоял под дверью, но слова застряли в горле. Было чувство, что если поговорить, то ничего не изменится. Дружная семья, где каждый мог постоять друг за друга, только что прекратила своё существование, оставив отпечаток у каждого члена семьи. Эта сцена надолго запомнилась Саске. Ведь именно тогда он и понял, что ничто не вечно, даже семейные узы в мгновение ока рассыпались, хоть и создавались годами. Вечные ценности на самом деле отнюдь не вечны. Саске так было обидно. Он чувствовал обиду на старшего брата, которая потихоньку перерастала в злобу. Но было одно маленькое «но»: он не может на него злиться, потому что человек был слишком дорог. Парадокс. Самый ни на есть настоящий. Но это выбило Саске из колеи. Он лежал в своей кровати, завёрнутый в одеяло, переворачиваясь с одного бока на другой, и думал о том, что случилось вечером. В какой-то момент стало очень жарко и он откинул одеяло, обнаружив, что Итачи в комнате не было. Постель была застелена. К счастью или нет, но кровать Саске находилась у самого окна, поэтому он прекрасно видел, как его брат уходил из дома. Он смотрел в окно и не мог поверить собственным глазам. Итачи стоял около дороги, явно ожидая чего-то. Вот только чего? И Саске в следующую секунду понял суть происходящего. С замиранием сердца он смотрел, как к их дому подъезжала крупная машина и туда садился Итачи. Машина уже скрылась из виду, а Саске все смотрел и смотрел куда-то вдаль. Сердце с бешеной скоростью колотилось. Настолько сильно, что, казалось, сейчас выпрыгнуло бы из груди. Как же так? Идеальный образ старшего брата исчез, и появился совершенно незнакомый для Саске человек. Человек, который грубил своим родителям, который уезжал с кем-то посреди ночи. Это не мог быть Итачи. Кто угодно, но только не он. Это невозможно. Невозможно. Но на самом деле так ли хорошо знал его Саске? Сейчас на собственной шкуре он убедился в обратном: он ничего о нём не знал. В голове раз за разом раздавался один и тот же вопрос. «Почему?» Один вопрос и только. Саске был в полной растерянности. Почему это происходит? Он снова видел то, что не было предназначено для его глаз. Это то самое, что должно было случиться. То, что подсказывало ему предчувствие. Почему Итачи так себя вёл? Саске не знал, что ему теперь думать. Всякие мысли, хорошие и плохие, приходили ему в голову. Он так и застыл в таком положении, глядя в окно. Привычный мир действительно перевернулся. В одно мгновение все изменилось. Абсолютно все. Саске было так плохо на душе. Злоба куда-то сама улетучилась, а на замену ей пришло волнение. Волнение за близкого человека, который сейчас неизвестно с кем и неизвестно где. Кто бы на его месте не волновался, если бы обнаружил такую же картину? Саске так и не сомкнул глаз, а то, что он увидел рано утром все в том же окне, повергло ещё в больший шок. Итачи вернулся рано утром. На этот раз он был не один. К дому подъехала все та же машину с опущенными стеклами. К своему несчастью, Саске смог разглядеть того, кто сидел за водительским местом. Учиха Мадара. Тот, чьё имя не любили произносить в этом доме. И тот, чьё имя вообще не любили в клане. Причину этого Саске не знал, это сейчас мало его интересовало. Он неотрывно смотрел на своего брата, который как ни в чём не бывало подходил к дому. В голове крутились сотни разных мыслей, одна хуже другой. Саске так и хотелось рассказать обо всем родителям. Но что-то заставило его это не делать. В глазах брата он был бы предателем.

Саске не знал тогда, что совершил самую главную и самую страшную ошибку в своей жизни.


End file.
